


& Quaver

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Music, No Dialogue, Piano, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sequel, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never did get rid of that piano. <b>Sequel to Quiver.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	& Quaver

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other drabble [Quiver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6131917) which should probably be read first. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Loki continued to visit the piano. 

He would play, mostly at night, and never when anyone could see or hear him - except for Tony.

Somehow he would know when Tony was restless and walking the tower. Tony’s feet would inevitably draw him down to that otherwise empty space and he would hear the unsurprising presence of a soft melody. He would slip into the room and Loki would look up at him; catching him the moment he stepped through the door. His eyes would then continue to hold Tony’s until he eventually left.

Loki never asked him to join, but he also never needed to. His eyes always made the request perfectly known but Tony found himself turning away and refusing the silent appeal every evening. Loki would never bring it up when he was away from the instrument, and Tony would never sell the piano like he always said he would after the party.

They met in the early hours of the morning and sometimes Tony would stay five minutes, sometimes an hour, occasionally more. The music changed from old pieces to new, and to some of Loki’s own composing, but Tony wouldn’t come over and join him again.

He couldn’t say that their musical meetings affected how they acted on the battlefield or around the rest of the tower. Loki was quiet and kept to himself - or he was pushed and cut with sharp words and even more lethal smiles. Tony still spoke to him, teased him, but Loki reacted how he always had; by either bantering back or filling his half of the discussion with silence.

It had been numerous months of quiet observance from the doorway and Tony had intended it to remain that way, but Loki, one night, wouldn’t look at him.

Tony had been too curious to remain apart and had moved closer. When he was near enough to see Loki’s shadowed face, he saw the Demi-God’s hands change mid-piece and pick up another melody. Tony remembered it from the evening that felt like far too long ago.

The other finally brought up his eyes and they were too beseeching to ignore.

Smiling helplessly, Tony took his seat by the Mischief God, the words slipping free as he let the recreation occur.

The last time they'd shared this song it had been filled with overhead light, lingering conversation and laughter. This night it was in a room barely lit by New York and the moon. It made it even softer and far more fragile. 

Tony found himself leaning more against Loki, imparting his voice close to the Demi-God’s ear and watching the smile he’d been missing gently take over Loki’s face. The other kept glancing at him, pleased with his singing and bright with pleasure at their duet.

When the song finally wound to a close, Tony held the note to coincide with the last echo of Loki’s final key.

He closed his mouth and let the silence hold like the breath in his chest before he let it out and went to move away. He hesitated at the feel of Loki’s hand lightly resting on his own. Tony looked down at his lap before back up to Loki. The Demi-God moved gently forward and brushed their lips in an innocent kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Loki pulled back and Tony opened his eyes.

Loki was watching him with a curious tilt to his head and a small smile that openly displayed what he was offering. He was unguarded and uncertain and beautifully vulnerable. He was as cut open as Tony felt; his own face as blatant and easy to read for Loki as a music sheet.

He leant forward and caught those tentative lips in a touch just as chaste. 

He took Loki’s long fingers and linked them on his leg, his free hand coming up and cupping Loki's sharp cheek and tilting him closer. It wasn’t obscene nor did it become much deeper. They just exchanged touches and refrained from words. They kissed in the shadows and the silence until it made Tony wonder what would happen in the morning.

But he didn’t ask.

When they broke apart, he slid an arm around Loki back and pressed his head against the other. He hummed softly in Loki’s ear as the Demi-God moved his fingers back to the piano and re-created the music of dances, embraces and romances.

Tony whispered those promises back to him; sung them as a picture of a future until he felt the other shiver. 

He told Loki of commitment, of lovers and most importantly for a Mage with centuries before him, Tony spun Loki a painting of forever.


End file.
